Sky Knight Possession
by SH Aerrow's Girl
Summary: The Cyclonians lose to The Storm Hawks again. Master Cyclonis wonders what is their strength....it will only be a matter of time before she finds out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so be nice. Thank you Ryuuzaki-kun for all your help. You really are the best. Anyways this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1 – Preparation**

The young Sky Knight's heart skipped a beat when the alarm suddenly sounded through every room on the Condor. As he picked up his armour from a nearby chair he decided to take a risk and peek towards a large window in his room. His emerald green eyes focused on the scene outside, the skies where covered with pools of grey whilst the rain was thrashing down on the many skimmers now closing in on the Condor. Even at a moment's glance, the Sky Knight knew they were in trouble; the Condor was completely surrounded by the fleet of Cyclonians. Sounds of hurried footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts, he rushed out of his room and down into the Hanger bay.

As the red head reached his skimmer, he couldn't help but notice that nearly everyone's faces where filled with dread and fear. Except for Finn's face, which was glowing with excitement. Clearly the blond thought this battle was going to be won so easily. There was complete and utter silence in the Hanger Bay whilst everyone attended to their skimmers until a young female voice broke the silence.

"Aerrow, it's the Cyclonians, they...they just came out of nowhere! I...I don't know what to do...there's no time for a plan!" Piper stated. 

Aerrow could feel the eyes of his Squadron on him as silence overwhelmed them once more. In truth this battle, even though it had just begun, was already in the Cyclonian's favour. For one thing, The Storm Hawks were unprepared. They didn't have any decent plan on how to get out of this alive, which was difficult enough looking at the amount of Cyclonians there actually was out there. Sighing, Aerrow raised his head. His emerald green eyes met the gaze of Piper's fiery brown eyes.

"Don't worry Piper. I know there are a lot of Cyclonians out there but we've been through worse." Aerrow said.

"Yeah, he's right! There just a big bunch of Cyclonians! C'mon Junko, let's go kick some Cyclonian tail!" Said Finn, in his 'Chika Cha' stance. 

They both mount their skimmers and prepare for the battle ahead.

"It's not as easy as that Finn! We can't just go out there and fight without a plan. We need to be prepared!" Said Piper, glancing at Aerrow for support.

"She's right Finn. We can't go out into a battlefield without any plan, we would be sitting ducks. But like you said Piper, there is no time." Aerrow told the rest of them.

"Then what should we do? We can't stay here on the Condor, we have to go out there and fight, plan or no plan!" Finn said.

"I agree, we can't just stay here on the Condor. Me, Radarr, Junko and Finn will draw them away from the Condor and try to take as many of them out as possible. Piper, you stay here and think of a plan. Is everyone ok with that?" Said Aerrow, looking at each Storm Hawk in turn.

When they all nodded, Piper started to make her way to the bridge whilst Aerrow, Radarr, Finn and Junko mounted their skimmers and took flight into the gloomy, open skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews, it means a lot, and thanks for the tips. I will try and make this chapter longer though I don't want to write too much all at once!!

**Chapter 2 – Defeat**

Aerrow let out a sigh as he knocked another Cyclonian off their skimmer, he was exhausted. His red hair was drenched with rain and his body was beginning to feel the strain of the battle. He didn't know how much more of this his Squadron could take. The Sky Knight watched as yet another Cyclonian was sent to the wastelands below. He almost felt pity for them; no one wanted to find themselves in the wastelands and especially not without a skimmer. Shaking his head, Aerrow steered his skimmer towards another Cyclonian. Defeating the unfortunate Cyclonian with ease, Aerrow turned to see how his comrades were coping with the battle. The Condor was nowhere to be seen. Junko was sending a turkey burp to a bunch of preoccupied Cyclonians and Finn was taking out two Cyclonians at once by shooting their engines, with amazing accuracy.

"That makes 24! Hey, Junko, what about you? How many Cyclonians have you beaten...3?!" Teased Finn.

"Sorry Finn, but I got 27...looks like I'm beating you, Sharpshooter!!" Replied Junko.

"Arghhh! Hey, I wonder how many Aerrow's beaten??" Wondered Finn.

The red head wondered why they had both stopped fighting. This wasn't a time to not be paying attention to the battle. If they didn't stop talking soon, there would be trouble. The Cyclonians could fire at them both at any moment, and there would be nothing Aerrow could do about it.

Hey!! Hey guys! Stop fooling around!! Are you even listening to me??" Shouted Aerrow.

There was no reply from either of the two. The roaring of their skimmer's engines must be drowning out the sound of his voice. Aerrow had no choice. As he made his way towards them he thought to himself, _Where is Piper? Wasn't she supposed to make up a plan and then come into the battle? What was taking her so long?_ Aerrow hoped she was okay. It wasn't like Piper to stay away from a battle. As he neared Junko and Finn, he heard a sharp sound. Aerrow swiftly turned his head to face the direction the noise had come from. Their absence from the battle hadn't gone unnoticed. At least ten Cyclonians were surrounding them and what was worse, Finn and Junko were yet to find out. They were still too involved in their little "chat". Aerrow gulped. This wasn't good. He hadn't yet got close enough to Finn and Junko to warn them, as they still couldn't hear him. The Cyclonians were closing in. _What should I do?? Junko and Finn can't hear me...should I try to fight off as many as possible...or would that cause them to shoot at me, Junko and Finn...Piper, where are you?? We need you!!_

Suddenly, a Cyclonian fired at the trio, immediately snapping Aerrow out of his thoughts. The blast of red energy came at Aerrow with tremendous speed. Aerrow slammed his skimmer to the side and was just able to prevent a direct hit. Although it came at a cost, his skimmer's bottom right wing has been completely ripped off, making it hard to control the right side of his skimmer. The Sky Knight glanced around at the Cyclonians just in time to see a few more of them preparing to fire. Another blast of red energy was fired, this time it was aimed directly at Finn. Instinctively, Aerrow revved his skimmer's engine and shot towards Finn.

"FINN!! LOOK OUT FINN!!" Bellowed Aerrow.

Though he knew it was pointless. _Please...please let me reach him in time_. Ignoring Radarr's screeches for him to turn back, Aerrow carried on. Not taking his eyes of the red energy nearing Finn. Nearly...nearly... Aerrow was a few metres away from Finn and Junko, but the blast of energy was beating him to them. At this rate, Finn would be shot out of the sky for sure. Then it came to him. _If I hit the red energy with some from my Energy Blades...that should catapult the energy away from Finn and towards a few of the Cyclonians...it could work...but if I miss..._

Aerrow took out his Energy blades and fired at the red energy headed for Finn. As both energy blasts collided, there was a loud and sharp sound followed by a shower of red and blue. Even though the shot had been deflected the redhead didn't slow down, he carried on making his way to Finn and Junko who had at last realized the danger they were in. Suddenly a bright red light came shooting towards Aerrow, illuminating his face with an eerie crimson glow. Aerrow swerved to the left but he knew he couldn't dodge it. The red light was too close; it had been masked in the shower of red and blue. His emerald green eyes watched as the crimson light got closer and closer. A sharp pain shot through his chest. The blast knocked him off his skimmer. He could feel himself falling...he could see Finn and Junko trying to reach him, but the Cyclonians were now closing in on them...they were trapped...he could hear the shouts and laughter of people but he couldn't tell who they were from...everything had gone a misty grey colour. Clouds. He must be passing the cloud layer that separated the Terras above and the wastelands below. He felt a swift breeze passing him nearby. The cloud layer had now gone and all he saw now was deep shades of red. He could hear the roar of a skimmer's engine getting closer. A sudden firm grip on his left arm stopped him from falling. He was lifted up and laid down on someone's lap. Aerrow looked up and although his vision had gone blurry, he was still able to make out dark, black hair and emerald green eyes on a young man's face. He started to suddenly feel dizzy, blackness overwhelmed him and he knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!!

Chapter 3 – Stranger

_Man, where is he?? We've been looking for ages!! Where's the Condor?? What's Piper playing at??_ The blond thought moodily. He was tired and aching all over due to the sudden attack from the Cyclonians. As Finn sat on his ruined skimmer, he recalled the battle which happened earlier that day.

-Flashback-

Finn had just managed to defeat the remaining Cyclonians, with the help of his best friend, Junko. Finn had been talking to Junko when a burst of red and blue had suddenly appeared. It was then that the two of them had found out, they were completely surrounded. They had heard a familiar voice getting closer, it was Aerrow. He was shouting, fear in his eyes. A flash of red has sped towards Aerrow, causing him to swerve to his left. It was too late. It hit him directly in his chest. The force of the hit knocked him off his skimmer and he fell to the wastelands below. Finn and Junko had tried to save him, but the Cyclonians were everywhere and they were getting closer. He cried out in desperation as he watched his leader sink beneath the clouds. The Cyclonians were laughing. It just made him mad. He got out his crossbow and hit as many Cyclonians as he could before it was too late. If he took them all out now, maybe, just maybe, he could dive into the Wastelands and save Aerrow. The wallop, seeing his friend's determination, activated his knuckle busters and headed towards a couple of fearful Cyclonians. As soon as they had taken out the remaining Cyclonians, the duo dived into the Wastelands in search of their friend.

-End Flashback-

But the two had no such luck. There were no signs of Aerrow anywhere and no signs of the Condor either. The Condor hadn't even been part of the battle. The last time Finn remembered seeing the Condor was when Aerrow gave the order that He, Finn, Junko and Radarr kept the Cyclonians away from the Condor whilst Stork was to lead the Condor away from the battle while Piper thought of a plan to ensure our victory, if not, then our survival in the battle. As Finn made his way over to Junko, who had also stopped, a loud and all too familiar horn sounded in the distance. Finn and Junko looked to see the Condor flying towards them. Finn smiled at the sight of the airship; however he couldn't help but think, _If the Condor had been here while we were fighting the Cyclonians, maybe Aerrow would still be here..._

The grey clouds were covering most of the crimson sky. The rain was beginning to come down heavier, there was a storm coming, a big one. Grinning, the raven-haired man looked down at the helpless Sky Knight lying limply in his lap. His scarlet red hair, drenched with rain, fell over his now pale forehead and although he couldn't see them, the older man pictured those vibrant, emerald green eyes full of determination and happiness. As he began to take his gaze off the Sky Knight, he noticed a Terra nearby. Even from their distance, the man could see the many trees towering over the Terra, sheltering it from the rain. We will stop there for the night. Besides...The man shot another glance at the teen...he must rest and I need to take a look at that wound of his. Without a minute to lose, the man sped off in the direction of the Terra. Once they had safely landed on the terra, the raven-haired man found a sheltered area and placed the limp Sky Knight on the soft, dry grass. The man had collected some logs and twigs nearby and was busy making a fire whilst the boy got some well deserved rest. After he had finally made the fire, he moved the boy a little closer to it and wrapped around him a jacket the man had worn just a moment ago. Their only problem now was food, but the man would worry about that later, when it was light. He had other pressing matters to deal with. First was the boy.

As the older man walked towards the sleeping boy, a faint groan reached his ears. Shocked, the man stopped instantly. He stood there for a few moments until he heard yet another faint groan. The boy. Kneeling down at the side of the teen, the man stared at his pale face. Suddenly, the young Sky Knight's eyelids opened to reveal a pair of gleaming emerald eyes, similar to the older man's eyes. He lifted himself up and sitting upright, began to slowly focus on his surroundings. He could already tell by the lack of light that it was already night. There were trees, lots of trees and a fire. The older man watched as the pair of emerald green eyes wandered around the forest. The red head hadn't yet noticed, but he would soon. And sure enough, the red head's gaze suddenly shifted in his direction. As soon as both gazes met, the Sky Knight let out a gasp and attempted to move away from the stranger, but the man tightly grasped the boy's left arm. The boy instantly struggled, trying to get free of the older man's grip, but resistance was futile as the man then used his free hand to grasp the boy's throat and force him into a tree. With the Sky Knight's back firmly pressed into the tree, he was unable to move most of his upper body, but the man refused to loosen his grasp on the boy. _Who is this guy?? How did I get here?? Did he save me from that fall??_ Even though he knew it was hopeless, the redhead didn't stop trying to get free. He wriggled as much as he could but his back couldn't move because of the tree and that man's strong grip. _My legs!_ With that thought the Sky Knight swiftly aimed to kick the man in his stomach, but almost like he could read his mind, the man lifted up his knee's and pressed them down firmly on the Sky Knight's thigh's, also preventing them from moving. Just as I planned, now for the actual hit!

The Sky Knight's right arm suddenly lunged out at the man's chest; he put all his energy into his hand, now curled up into a fist. The impact was inevitable; the man hadn't seen it coming, which just increased the pain. The boy felt the man loosen his grip on his left arm. He pulled back his right arm and released his left arm from the raven-haired man's monstrous clutches. The boy tugged at the man's arm still grasping his throat. "Smart move, kid." The man suddenly got up and started making his way over to the boy. The boy instantly turned around, desperate to remove the man's grip from his throat. A sudden grip to his right shoulder stopped him from moving as he was dragged backwards. His whole body tensed up as he heard a man's whispered voice near his left ear.

"Stop struggling...please...I'm only trying to help you"

"Y...you...sa...saved...m...me??" Stuttered the Sky Knight, unsure whether or not to trust this guy.

"Yes, now please..." The man said whilst releasing his grasp on the boy's throat and turning him around.

The man knelt down in front of the curious boy. Both his hands pressed on each of the boy's shoulders.

"...Let me take a look at that wound" Continued the man, indicating the boy's chest.

The boy paused for a moment. Then said...

"Thanks for saving me, but I'm fine, really." The boy stubbornly stated.

The boy was about to walk over to the fire when his chest sent a wave of agony through his whole body, he let out a gasp of shock as he fell to the floor, corrupted in pain. The man came swiftly to his side and kneeling down, reached for the boy's chest. The boy suddenly placed one of his hands on his stomach, protecting it from the man, whilst his other hand was pressed against the man's chest, pushing the man away from him. The man just pushed his hand away and moved closer to the boy. The boy was in no condition to argue or resist. The man realized this and automatically lifted the boy's shirt so he had a clear view of his chest. He instantly knew where the wound was, due to the bruising of the boy's torso. Taking a closer look he saw the boy also had deep scratches where the blast had hit him most ferociously. He had to deal with them, now.

"Whoever did this to you sure did hit you with a powerful blast. You must have really made them angry." The man said, smirking.

"Yeah, I might have...provoked them..." The boy said.

The boy grinned at seeing the older man smirk.

"Sorry...but this...is going to hurt..." Said the man.

"How much??" Questioned the Sky Knight.

"Erm...just a little..." The man nervously said.

The boy suddenly let out a cry, mostly out of shock, than pain. As the pain slowly dyed down he looked into the older man's eyes.

"A...a...li…little??" The boy managed to say before pain overwhelmed him once more, he was forced to bite down hard on his lip to stop him from screaming out in pain and whilst his eyes were firmly closed from the pain, he couldn't actually see what that man was doing. Harder and harder he was forced to bite down on his lip because of the growing pain. He let out a sudden sigh of relief as he could feel the pain lessening. He looked at his chest; the man was wrapping a type of bandage-cloth around his wound. It...it was...over.

The Sky Knight rose to his feet, "Th-thanks...erm...I'm sorry...what's your name?"


End file.
